


Glass Eyes and Silver Sunsets

by Elli3



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, emo bands - Fandom
Genre: AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of fluff!, One Shot, P!ATD, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Vacation AU, basically brendon goes on vacation and is surprised when ryan calls him, patd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli3/pseuds/Elli3
Summary: Strong, violent waves lapped the surface of the shore. Big brown orbs following the white foam atop the scandalizing sand with intense interest. The man smiled as his mind returned to a place he’d once been. Except it was a lake... and god awfully green and filthy. It was beautiful nonetheless, his dazzling, touchable, tinted lips. Brendon couldn’t ask for anything more. So how did he end up at the beach with Sarah on a motel discount?





	Glass Eyes and Silver Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was originally uploaded on wattpad (my wattpad nonetheless)! my user on there is chrxllo. so if you see it there, just know that this is indeed my work! (ps this is edited more, so if some words differ, that’s why)

Brendon sighed as he tore his gaze away from the beachfront. Currently, him and Sarah were supposed to be enjoying a relaxing vacation. Unfortunately, this vacation was far from relaxing for Brendon. Instead of relaxing, this vacation offered intense discomfort, horrendous nightmares, and last not not definitely not least, mutual pining. The situation is a bit of a bizarre one. You see, Brendon is undoubted in love with the one and only Ryan Ross. Not that big of a deal, right? Wrong. For one, they were both dudes. For two, Brendon has Sarah, and Ryan had just broken up with his boyfriend.  
Now Brendon's and Sarah's relationship isn't exactly a bad one, nor a particularly good one. Brendon likes Sarah, a lot actually. Just not quite in the way he should, considering that they're dating. Now here's where the discomfort comes into play. Brendon is extremely uncomfortable with any sort of touch, coming from Sarah. And no, it's not some weird 'you're gross' thing. It's more of a, 'hey, don't touch me, since we're supposed to be dating, but I don't want to date you'. Sort of thing. Brendon would break up with Sarah, but unfortunately. Brendon is a fucking coward.  
A sigh escaped his lips, hands trailed over the reflection located on the other side of the mirror.

"Why the hell is it so goddamn difficult to fucking break up with someone?"

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the familiar tune of a panic! melody. Brendon whipped his head around and his gaze lingered on his phone. Oh right, he had completely forgotten, that's his ringtone. The singer stalked over to his phone and peered at the caller ID, "Ryan Ross". Without any second thought he swiped the answer button and brought the device up to his ear.  
"Uh hello?" 

"Brendon! Get your ass over here." Giggling could be heard from the background before he continued.

"We got some girls here! C'mon" 

"Ryan, are you... drunk perhaps?" 

"No. Absolutely not, nope hahaha..." 

"Ryan, you are aware that I'm on vacation, right?" 

A scoff could be heard from the other line. "So, you can't be that far away?" 

Brendon could already picture Ryan's big puppy, doe eyes. Damn, what the fuck had this man done to his heart?  
"Yeah right." He paused between a tiny giggle. "And where the fuck are you?" 

"Y'know man, around?" 

"Ryan I'll need more info I'm going to come and find you?" 

"Uh, a beach? With a lighthouse!" 

"Ryan I can name more than a dozen beaches with a lighthouse. Be more specific..." 

"There's a motel in front of it?"

"The name?"

"What?"

"The name of the motel?" 

"Way. Inn?"

"Ryan what the actual fu-" 

"Sssh, Brendon, a homeless lady is checking me out." 

"Ryan I swear to god, why do you have to act like this when your drunk?" 

"I am not drunk!" 

Click. 

Brendon rested his finger on his temple. What the actual fuck has he gotten himself into?  
Brendon turned on his heel, exiting the motel room, and making his way to the beach out front. Ryan was so fucking drunk, that he was suddenly checking out girls! Hell, last time Brendon checked, the brunette swung towards guys completely. And how the hell had he even found drinking buddies? At least Brendon hopes he had buddies. And not some weird college students covered head to toe in heroin. Not a good situation to be in, most definitely doesn’t look too well for the band. 

The walk outside was a short one for obvious reasons, mainly because Brendon's room was only on the first level. Brendon walked at a peaceful pace, resting his fingers against his temples, and keeping his eyes glued to the pavement in front of his moving shoes.  
Before Brendon had every realized anything had happened, he was met with an arm slung around him, and an unusually happy Ryan Ross. Their eyes met for a split second before Brendon tore away his gaze. Although, Ryan probably didn't think much of it, a million ready to go excuses lined themselves up in Brendon's head. 

"So... Brendon, have I told you about the homeless girlfriend I now have?" 

Ryan slurred his words, and his eyebrow arched upwards as he spoke. Brendon only gave the man a slightly interested nod. The only 'interested' part, being the girlfriend part. Brendon really was hopeless, wasn't he? Oh the poor man. 

Anyways, Ryan was absolutely, undoubted drunk. 

“C’mon Ryan, we’re going back to my room you fuck-wad.”

-

Brendon's hands lingered on Ryan's torso a little longer than they probably should've. A dark green blanket was pulled up neatly over the passed out drunken boy. A sigh escaped Brendon's lips, tears threatened to pour out of his deep brown eyes. 

"Why the hell was it so goddamn hard? I'm obviously in love with the boy! And I obviously know that Sarah isn't the one for me. So why is it, why can't I muster up the courage to break things off with her, and tell Ryan how I feels? Tell Ryan that, even though we had something before, and even though I had said that I was over it, I really wasn't? What would happen?"

Brendon choked back impending sobs. The body rocking back and worth with every strangled sound he ended up making. Why the hell was he so goddamn pathetic? The singer let out a small sob, before he felt a hand on his wrist, gently pulling it down, away from his face. Now the tears were very prevalent. Did Brendon appreciate this? No, absolutely not. But what he was met with, was enough to make him forget the tears, even for just a few seconds.  
Ryan's eyes met Brendon's. The only difference this time, is that Brendon didn't look away. Nope, he didn't, and he was grateful. Those beautiful doe eyes. Ryan's cute little button nose, that he just wanted to poke. The chapped lips that looked so kissable, but so distant. Hair lazily styled, as usual. And of course, Brendon absolutely couldn't deny the fact. Ryan was beautiful.  
But he was only able to study his features for a few seconds, before the brunette was pulled down for a hug. Brendon easily gave into it, and rested his head on Ryan's shoulder. 

"You sober yet?" 

"... Yeah, at least I think so."

Laughter filled the room as they both chuckled. Brendon was grateful for the fact that Ryan hadn't asked for an explanation for his tears.

"Oh, Brendon by the way." 

"Hmm?"

"I heard you."

It took a second for Brendon to register what had just been said. Oh boy, and when he did, did his heart rate increase. The gentle thump in his chest was now running a mile per minute. 

"What? No, t-"

A hand was placed over the boys mouth, and he was pulled back down until his head rested on Ryan's shoulder again. 

"Brendon, I'm not over you either." 

"What-" 

Ryan's gaze flickered to Brendon's lips. "Shut up." 

And he did. But Ryan was responsible for that. Why? Because Ryan couldn’t kiss for shit with a hangover. Yet it was an unbelievably perfect kiss. It was warm and soft, but not too soft. Each other was gentle, their mouths moved perfectly in sync. Brendon felt his cheeks flush, while Ryan had a shiver down his back. The whole feeling was electrifying. They both broke apart, Brendon with his hand supporting Ryan’s neck, and Ryan’s hand resting on Brendon’s cheek. They’re eyes locked, and something was undoubtedly communicated that evening. Everything was going to be alright. Brendon shut his eyes and smiled, pressing his forehead to Ryan’s. 

“Brendon, how’re you going to break it off with Sarah?” 

“shit.”

The end.


End file.
